All I want for christmas
by imposteur.e
Summary: A l'approche de Noel, Bella se rend à un speed dating, contrainte et forcée par Alice. Alice prétend que rencontrer quelqu'un serait la solution à ses problèmes existentiels, Bella pense que rien ne bon ne peut lui arriver. Et vous ? Vous en pensez quoi ? RATING M - Vous êtes prévenues!


Salut à toutes !  
Voilà donc un petit OS de Noël, tout frais tout mignon !  
Un petit cadeau que j'avais très envie d'écrire.  
Pas de drame ici mais une romance bien acidulée et un ou deux lemons bien épicés !

Enjoy !

 **¤O¤O¤O¤**

J'arrive devant le café cinq minutes avant l'heure prévue.  
Je soupire bruyamment. Pourquoi suis-je là déjà ? Ah oui, ma meilleure amie Alice.

Cette fille est en fait un démon de la pire espèce.  
Elle m'a convaincue, je dirais bien contrainte et forcée mais elle me tordrait le cou, de participer à un speed dating.

Je suis séparée depuis un an. Nous habitions ensemble, le mariage était programmé et le bébé aussi. Autant dire qu'un an auparavant, Alice m'a ramassé à la petite cuillère quand j'ai trouvé Jacob au lit avec sa meilleure amie Léah.

Je suis passée par plusieurs phases. La première, la plus aigüe, la haine vive à l'encontre de Jacob. Le poids de la trahison était lourd. Je l'ai détesté pour son manque de confiance en moi, son manque de communication et son manque évident de tact.  
Puis je me suis haïe moi-même de ne pas avoir vu les signes. Ils paraissent évidents après coup, mais sur le moment ils sont insignifiants. Je me détestais d'avoir été lâche, d'avoir ignoré cette relation déjà branlante, d'avoir trouvé des excuses faiblardes sur le fait que nous n'étions plus en osmose et de m'en être contentée.  
Enfin, nous avons réussi à parler.  
J'ai compris et je lui ai pardonné. Jacob était mon ami avant de devenir mon amoureux. Notre vie était réglée, ajustée à nos emplois du temps. Au fil du temps nous avons perdu la flamme déjà vacillante des débuts. Nos gouts n'étaient plus similaires, ni nos envies pour l'avenir.  
Si j'étais restée avec lui, nous serions devenus comme ces couples qui sont ensembles par habitude ou par confort ou nous nous serions séparés plus tard, avec peut-être un enfant à consoler.  
Je ne côtoie plus Jacob, mais je ne le fuis pas non plus. Je suis en paix avec lui.

Je cherche aujourd'hui à être en paix avec moi. Je suis en pleine période de réflexion sur ce que je veux vraiment de ma vie et ce que je ne veux plus.

Ma meilleure amie pense que la solution à mes problèmes est de rencontrer quelqu'un.  
A quelques jours de Noël, elle prétend que l'expérience me ferait du bien.  
Je repense à ses mots : « On ne sait pas sur qui tu peux tomber. Un orgasme ou l'homme de ta vie peu importe, les deux te feront du bien ! » Et Jasper qui éclate de rire mais approuve sa théorie. Moi j'ai juste cogné ma tête contre la table basse en feignant de pleurer.

Alice est une fée qui croit aux contes et à la magie de Noël. Et qui suis-je pour l'en dissuader ? Pas vraiment une enfant, j'ai vingt-huit ans, mais pas tout à fait une adulte non plus.

Elle n'est pas célibataire mais bien en couple avec le fabuleux Jasper. Un homme beau, attentionné, intelligent, aussi doux qu'elle est expansive et fou amoureux d'elle. Non je ne les envie pas, ils sont parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Mais j'avoue que je ne supporte pas leurs petites séances de tendresse en ma présence. Même si je comprends maintenant ma séparation et que je l'admets, la solitude après avoir vécue cinq ans auprès d'un homme me pèse.

Alice a proposé de m'accompagner au speed dating. Jasper n'a émis aucune objection, il a tout à fait confiance en elle… et en lui. En effet, je ne vois pas bien où elle trouverait un homme aussi merveilleux et qui lui convienne aussi bien.  
Selon elle, si je ne rencontre ni l'amour ni l'orgasme, au moins nous pourrons rire et passer la soirée ensemble. Si une soirée avec elle est toujours tentante, se moquer des autres, des pauvres hommes célibataires comme moi, m'amuse moins.

Je tape du pied quand je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche.  
Alice est en retard, elle va me planter !  
Elle est toujours en retard mais je sens le coup fourré.

Message d'Alice : « J'aurais une petite demi-heure de retard mais je serai là pour le début des hostilités ; ) »

Nous nous sommes données rendez-vous trente minutes avant le début de ce qu'elle appelle les hostilités. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre seule, mais pas dehors, l'air est bien trop vif.  
Légèrement agacée mais pas vraiment surprise, je passe les portes du bar.

Le cadre est plutôt douillet.  
Dans le fond j'aperçois une scène et différents instruments. C'était l'argument ultime d'Alice. L'endroit est accueillant, la musique agréable, nous passerons dans tous les cas une bonne soirée. A condition qu'elle arrive évidemment.

Je m'assois sur un tabouret du bar. Je me sentirai moins seule.  
La barmaid vient prendre ma commande. C'est une jolie rousse, pulpeuse, avec un décolleté qui fait même loucher les femmes. Cette créature n'a rien à faire dans un bar qui propose des speed dating, les hommes ne s'aventureront pas plus loin que le comptoir.

A peine m'a-t-elle servi qu'elle se tourne vers la personne assise à côté de moi.

\- Tout va bien monsieur ?

Son ton est assez éloquent pour que je comprenne que la « personne » est un homme qui lui plait.

\- Merci, tout va bien.

J'entends le sourire dans sa voix de velours. S'il est aussi séduisant que sa voix, alors je comprends la serveuse.  
Je prends une gorgée avant de m'en assurer.

\- Vous êtes là pour le speed-dating ?

C'est un rapide !

\- C'est si évident que ça ?

Ce disant je me tourne vers lui et… je reste muette. Il est grand, ses yeux sont d'une irrésistible couleur verte, ses cheveux décoiffés lui donnent un charme sexy et sa bouche a le plus magnifique des sourires.  
Je sens mes joues se réchauffer. Je baisse la tête pour laisser tomber mes cheveux le long de mes joues et cacher mon embarras.

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas, mais je sais qu'il y a une soirée organisée et il me semble que la majorité des personnes présentes sont là pour ça.

Il sourit, il est très détendu, limite nonchalant. J'aime.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

\- Je suis observateur, je sais repérer les personnes seules. Peut-être parce que je le suis aussi…

Il me sonde et une étincelle passe sur son visage. Je souris.

\- Vous êtes un peu présomptueux, le taquinai-je.

Son rire est contagieux.

\- Ça a marché avec vous !

\- J'avoue !

Nous rions de nouveau et l'étincelle n'a pas disparu. Je suis assise là depuis moins de cinq minutes et je sens que quelque chose se passe entre nous.

\- Mais je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Edward Cullen et vous pouvez me tutoyer.

Son sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres il me tend sa main.

\- Bella Swan et tu peux aussi me tutoyer.

Il serre ma main d'une façon chaleureuse, presque intime. Il s'attarde légèrement. Ses doigts sont chauds, longs et fins. Sa poigne est aussi douce que ferme.  
Je suis conquise, pour un orgasme ou pour la vie, cet homme aura ce qu'il veut de moi.

\- Alors Sherlock Holmes, présente-moi un peu ces personnes célibataires. Puisque tu es si observateur tu vas pouvoir m'aider à choisir, souris-je.

Il grimace un peu, je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi mais il se prête au jeu.

\- L'homme avec la veste grise à la table sur la gauche.

\- Je le vois.

Il s'agit d'un homme un peu dégarni, de taille moyenne. Il semble impatient.

\- Un nerveux. Il a fait de longues et difficiles études. Il a très peu flirté, il voulait assurer son avenir et il s'y est consacré. Il est certainement cadre, avec beaucoup de boulot et un bon compte en banque, mais il se retrouve seul. Il n'a pas le temps de rencontrer quelqu'un alors il visite les sites internet et participe à ce genre de soirées.

Je le toise un peu interloquée.

\- Tu es très précis.

\- Je peux me tromper mais j'en doute. Regarde celui-là.

Il me désigne un homme de haute stature et de forte corpulence.

\- Il a un travail banal dans lequel il s'ennuie. Il n'a pas ou peu de passion. Il n'aime pas son corps mais ne fait rien pour s'améliorer. Il passe ses soirées devant des émissions de télé-réalité à vivre la vie des participants par procuration et à manger des chips. Il vient ici au cas où… sans grand espoir. C'est un garçon gentil et serviable. Pas du tout fait pour toi.

\- Non ?

\- Non.

Son regard est pénétrant et son « non » sans discussion.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que je ne pense pas que tu sois une amatrice de télé.

Il aiguise ma curiosité.

\- Bien, alors dis-moi ce que devines me concernant.

Je me tourne tout à fait vers lui désireuse de connaitre son évaluation à mon sujet.

\- Tu as des passions, certainement quelque chose qui concerne les arts. Ton travail a un rapport avec l'une d'elles. Tu cours, peut-être deux fois par semaine. Tu es séparée d'une relation longue. Tu es ici…

Ses yeux se bloquent sur moi et je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie d'entendre la suite. Il est fin, il a su me cerner en un coup d'œil. C'est assez déstabilisant.

\- Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi tu es ici. C'est la seule chose qui coince. Je ne vois pas.

\- Je suis contente de garder une part de mystère.

Nous faisons une pause en buvant une gorgée de notre boisson. L'échange qui vient de se produire était intense. Est-ce qu'il travaille pour le FBI en tant que profiler ou quelque chose dans le genre ?  
Je suis troublée.

\- Et il y a ce type assis au comptoir…

Je lève mon regard sur lui, soudain amusée.

\- Il est allé à l'université mais son gout pour la fête était trop prononcé pour qu'il fasse de longues études. Alors il est revenu à son premier amour, la musique. Il est entré au conservatoire. Maintenant il vit seul avec ses instruments. C'est un romantique légèrement attardé, il vient pour trouver la perle rare. La femme qui lui donnera envie de se lever tous les matins dans ses yeux et de se coucher tous les soirs dans ses draps.

Alors là, je bugge. Est-ce un beau parleur ou est-il honnête ? C'est l'inconvénient majeur des premières rencontres, comment jauger la sincérité de quelqu'un qu'on ne connait pas ?  
Il a le ton de la plaisanterie, je ne me méfie pas.  
En tous cas, il a senti mon malaise et il y a répondu en nous mettant sur un pied d'égalité. J'apprécie son tact.

\- Et poète avec ça ?

\- A mes heures perdues, rit-il.

Je m'aperçois que notre échange est simple. Je ris et je discute facilement avec lui.

\- Alors que fais-tu dans la vie ?

\- Je travaille pour une maison d'édition.

\- Donc, tu aimes la littérature…

\- Oui mais aussi le cinéma, la peinture, la sculpture, l'art de façon générale et bien sûr la musique.

Ses yeux accrochent les miens et cette petite étincelle réapparaît comme par magie.  
Nous discutons de nos goûts et nous nous apercevons que nous en avons beaucoup en commun.  
Nous sommes dans notre bulle. Chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses expressions me charme. Nous rions aussi beaucoup. J'aime la façon dont il joue avec la dérision et sa façon de parler des gens sans jamais les juger ou se moquer d'eux.

\- Et pour quelle raison es-tu ici ce soir ?

Bien sûr la question était inévitable, même si j'aurais préféré qu'il l'évite.

\- Je suis séparée depuis un an. Mon amie Alice m'a convaincue qu'il serait bon pour moi de rencontrer quelqu'un. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec cette idée de speed dating mais elle est sensée me rejoindre et me soutenir. Comme tu peux le constater, ironisai-je.

\- On ne sait jamais, elle peut avoir raison, tu vas peut-être rencontrer quelqu'un.

Son clin d'œil complice et malicieux a raison de moi. Mes joues sont douloureuses tellement je ris ou je souris. Je passe un réel bon moment. Je n'ai aucune envie de participer aux rencontres stupides de sept minutes.

\- Quelques fois, je m'éclipse discrètement, mais ce soir, je crois que ça peut être intéressant.

\- Si mon amie ne vient pas, je vais m'enfuir et sans discrétion !

\- Je serai ton soutien et tu seras le mien dans ce cas. Nous nous retrouverons après et nous pourrons échanger nos impressions. Je suis aussi bavard qu'une fille, tu ne verras pas la différence.

J'acquiesce en riant. Il va croire que je sponsorise une marque de dentifrice mais je ne peux pas me contenir.

« Messieurs, dames, la séance de speed dating va commencer, merci de prendre place. »

Alice n'est toujours pas là ! La traître !

\- Après vous mademoiselle.

Son sourire est à tomber et je me demande bien pourquoi je ne lui propose pas directement de boire un verre chez moi. Peut-être parce que mon appartement n'a pas été rangé depuis une semaine et ressemble à un taudis.

Je m'installe devant le nerveux de tout à l'heure, lui face à une femme d'un certain âge. Il est évident qu'ils ne se correspondent pas mais la règle du jeu est impartiale, nous devons passer sept minutes avec sept partenaires. Quand le signal résonne, les hommes se déplacent d'une table. Si j'ai bien compris le système, Edward et moi devrions nous rencontrer en dernier.

Le compte à rebours commence. Le nerveux est exactement comme l'avait décrit Edward. Il parle beaucoup et n'écoute pas mes propos, très désagréable. Le second est le grand corpulent. Encore une fois, Edward avait visé juste. Mais il est très doux et semble attentionné. Les quatre autres entretiens s'enchaînent avec une lenteur effroyable.  
Edward m'envoie constamment de petits sourires ou des clins d'œil. Comme il l'a dit plus tôt, il me soutient et sa présence rend les choses moins embarrassantes.

Enfin, nous nous rejoignons.

\- Alors ? As-tu trouvé ta perle rare ?

Ma question n'est pas déplacée. Nous avons établi une proximité qui me permet de lui parler de la sorte.

\- Caroline n'est pas mal…

Je suis étonnée mais je ne montre rien.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Je plaisante Bella. Je ne connais même pas leurs prénoms. Et toi ?

\- Pff, je ne pensais pas rencontrer quelqu'un ici. Je crois que j'avais raison.

Il pose ses coudes sur la table et approche son visage. Mes yeux tombent dans les siens. Un sentiment d'urgence m'anime soudain. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai envie de fuir. L'attraction qu'il exerce sur moi est trop forte. Je perds le contrôle de mes émotions et ça me fait peur.

\- Tu es déçue ?

Son air est tout à fait sérieux. Son charisme redouble. Il est impressionnant.

\- Non.

Ma voix est un murmure.  
Est-ce que poser une question dont on a peur de la réponse est une bonne idée ? Il faut croire que oui.

\- Et toi ? Tu es déçu ?

\- Pas du tout.

La sonnerie qui annonce la fin du speed dating retentit et je sursaute. Tout avait disparu autour de moi, il ne restait plus que lui.

L'organisatrice approche avec un sourire rayonnant.

\- Alors jeunes gens ! Êtes-vous satisfaits de votre soirée ?

Edward baisse la tête vers moi.

\- Largement, sourit-il. Certainement la meilleure soirée à laquelle j'ai participé.

L'étincelle revient. Elle ne part jamais complètement mais quelques fois elle m'éblouie, ou peut-être est-ce lui qui m'éblouie.

\- Maintenant, vous devez remplir cet imprimé en choisissant un des partenaires avec qui vous avez discuté. Si plusieurs vous ont charmé, vous écrivez leurs prénoms dans l'ordre de préférence.

\- Merci, dis-je poliment.

Dès qu'elle nous a quittés je me retourne vers Edward.

\- On doit vraiment faire ça ? Demande-je dans une grimace.

\- Il le faut, dit-il résigné.

Il plaisante bien entendu. Je suis persuadée qu'il n'en fait qu'à sa tête et que peu de choses le font plier. Il veut connaitre mon choix, même si celui-ci est évident. J'obtempère, moi aussi je veux savoir. J'ai du mal à croire qu'un homme de sa prestance choisisse une fille comme moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'organisatrice revient avec les papiers.

\- Mademoiselle Swan, cinq prétendants vous ont choisi en première place.

\- Cinq ?!

Je suis sciée, je ne m'y attendais pas.

\- Monsieur, trois prétendantes vous ont choisi.

Nous ricanons discrètement.

\- Tu m'as battu sur ce coup là, dit-il une fois l'organisatrice partie.

\- Je suis curieuse de connaitre les prénoms.

\- Je croyais que tu ne t'en rappelais pas !

\- Il y en a au moins un dont je me souviens, souris-je mutine.

J'ouvre le morceau de papier et il est là. Le nom que je voulais voir plus qu'aucun autre. De son côté, Edward a fait de même.

\- Très chère Bella Swan, si tu l'acceptes, je t'offre un verre.

\- Encore une fois tu es un peu présomptueux. Qui te dit que je ne veux pas boire un verre avec un autre ?

Il passe son bras sur mes épaules et approche sa bouche de mon oreille.

\- Mon instinct me le dit.

Il laisse passer quelques secondes, ses lèvres toujours aussi près de mon lobe.

\- Et le fait que je suis en première position sur ta liste.

Je frissonne en sentant son souffle chaud à la naissance de mon cou. Il le sent et presse plus fermement sur mon épaule.  
Il me conduit à une table et commande nos consommations. Un groupe s'est installé sur la scène et reprend de vieux morceaux de jazz bien connus.  
Nous écoutons en silence.

Soudain je pense à Alice. Comment se fait-il qu'elle m'ait abandonnée ?  
Je m'excuse auprès d'Edward et sors pour l'appeler.

Je remarque un message écrit.

Alice : « J'ai vu que tu étais au bar en bonne compagnie, je n'ai pas voulu te déranger. Passe une belle soirée ; ) »

Je soupire en composant son numéro.

\- Bella ?

\- Oui !

\- Mais pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Tout va bien ?

\- Oui tout va bien et je t'appelle parce que nous étions sensées nous retrouver je te signale.

\- Tu es seule ?

\- Euh… Non…

\- Alors raconte ! Qui est-il ? Comment est-il ? Il avait l'air canon de loin et tu avais l'air sur un petit nuage.

\- Alice !

\- Quoi ? Je me trompe ?

J'abdique.

\- Non Alice, il est génial…du moins il en a l'air…

\- Ne sois pas pessimiste. Sois un peu légère, qu'est-ce que tu risques ? Je vais te le dire moi, tu risques de passer une bonne soirée, et peut-être une bonne nuit !

Je ricane doucement. Elle répond à ses propres questions, du Alice tout craché !

\- Allé, arrête de te mettre la pression, va t'amuser tu me raconteras demain.

\- Merci ma belle.

\- Je t'embrasse.

Je rejoins notre table soulagée. Mais Edward a disparu. Je m'assois en me disant qu'il doit être aux toilettes quand j'entends la voix, sa voix.  
Il est sur la scène, au piano. Il chante un air de Noël bien connu. Il a été repris par Mariah Carey mais sa version est bien plus proche de celle de Michael Bublé, le ton rauque en plus.

Je ne peux pas détacher mon regard de lui. Toute la salle retient son souffle. Il joue et chante avec une facilité déconcertante. L'orchestre le suit et sa voix prend plus d'ampleur. Un léger sourire ne le quitte pas, ses yeux sont allumés d'une lueur de plaisir. Il est trop beau pour être vrai.  
Il tourne la tête vers la salle. Il m'aperçoit et son visage s'éclaire, son sourire s'agrandit et tout mon corps pétille. Je ne sais pas si ses paroles me sont adressées mais je le souhaite, je le souhaite de tout mon cœur.  
Une nouvelle fois, cette sensation de panique m'agite. Fuir pour ne pas être blessée, éviter le meilleur par peur du pire. Je repense aux paroles d'Alice et je m'apaise. Peu importe ce qui m'attend, peu importe si je souffre, cet homme vaut bien que je prenne le risque.

Je suis réveillée de mes raisonnements par les applaudissements assourdissants. Le contrebassiste le présente : "mesdames et messieurs, Edward Cullen!" et l'ovation redouble.  
Edward se lève en souriant et se baisse légèrement pour saluer son public. Toutes les femmes se retournent sur son passage et je rougis quand il s'assoit à notre table.

\- C'était magnifique Edward, tu as un vrai talent !

Il ne semble pas à l'aise avec les compliments. Les lumières tamisées m'empêchent d'en être sûre mais je crois qu'il rougit.

\- Je n'ai pas de mérite. Je ne fais que ça depuis que je suis né.

\- Et tu as raison, tu as trouvé ta voie.

La conversation dérive sur nos familles. Son père, chirurgien a mal accepté son choix professionnel trop incertain selon lui. Sa mère, décoratrice d'intérieur, au contraire, l'a toujours soutenu. Son frère est joueur de football professionnel, marié et papa d'un petit garçon qu'Edward adore. Il me raconte sa courte période universitaire.  
Aujourd'hui il fait partie d'un grand et illustre orchestre new-yorkais et joue aussi dans un groupe de jazz. Sa notoriété est plus petite mais il adore le jazz.  
Je comprends mieux l'engouement du groupe de ce soir et des personnes présentes, il doit être connu dans le milieu.

Je lui raconte ma vie paisible à Forks chez mon père et loin de ma mère. Mes années d'université marquées par le travail acharné et vers la fin par Jacob.  
Je n'entre pas dans les détails de ma séparation. Avec lui, je me sens légère et je ne veux pas que ce sentiment soit estompé par des souvenirs plus sombres.  
Il le comprend et n'insiste pas.

\- Tu n'as donc jamais vécu d'histoires d'amour ?

\- Non, sourit-il. Je te l'ai dit, je cherche la perle rare.

\- Je pensais que les hommes dans ton genre n'existaient que dans les comédies romantiques !

Je mets beaucoup de dérision dans mes mots pour qu'il comprenne que je blague. Il rit franchement.

\- De loin je pourrais ressembler à Hugh Grant.

Pas du tout, ou alors de très loin. Hugh ne lui arrive pas à la cheville.

\- Et si tu ne la trouvais pas ?

Son visage devient sérieux, ses yeux perçants et son sourire énigmatique.

\- J'ai bon espoir.

J'aime quand il prend se ton suave. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes seuls au monde et qu'il ne l'emploie que pour moi.

\- J'ai faim !

Il rompt le charme mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je meurs de faim moi aussi.

Nous prenons congé de l'organisatrice de la soirée dont les iris luisent quand elle nous voit sortir tous les deux. Edward à sa main sur mes reins et je ne m'en plains pas. Chacun de ses touchés est particulier et enflamme ma peau.

Nous déambulons dans les rues de New York. Il me semble que je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point les lumières de Noël sont brillantes, les vitrines attendrissantes, les badauds heureux.  
La présence d'Edward à mes côtés rend la ville plus belle.

Il a l'air content. Nous discutons de choses légères. Son humour me charme et le mien aussi visiblement. Nous rions beaucoup, tous deux exaltés par la fraîcheur de notre rencontre. La complicité nouvelle qui nous anime ne se tarit pas.  
Nous passons chez Macy's, au rayon du village du père Noël. Des flopées d'enfants aux yeux émerveillés courent en tous sens. Edward est joueur, tout à fait dans son élément. Il apostrophe le père Noël en lui demandant s'il a bien reçu sa liste de cadeau. Il s'extasie devant le train électrique qui fait le tour du rayon. Il discute gaiement avec des gamins.

\- J'adore Noël, chante-t-il en se postant devant moi.

Il approche nonchalamment et je sens mes jambes s'engourdir.

\- Et j'adore cette soirée.

Son regard brille de malice et un instant, j'ai l'impression qu'il va m'embrasser. Mais une petite voix fluette vient troubler le moment.

\- Hé ! Le grand monsieur !

Edward surpris baisse les yeux sur une petite fille aux longs cheveux bruns et aux immenses pupilles noires qui tire sur son jean.

\- Tu es sous le gui, tu dois embrasser ton amoureuse !

Nous levons la tête de concert et nous nous apercevons que la petite diablesse à raison.  
Je rougis furieusement.  
Elle nous lance un sourire comique et court dans les jupes de sa mère.

\- Puisque je le dois, lance-t-il en enlaçant ma taille d'un bras.

\- Edward, il y a des enfants, chuchote-je.

\- Je serai sage, sourit-il.

Sa bouche approche de la mienne au ralenti. Je crois que je vais défaillir mais l'envie me retient. Très galamment, il dépose un léger baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres. La sensation est tendre, chaude et…trop courte.  
Lorsqu'il se redresse, je vois des étoiles scintiller autour de son visage.  
En gentleman, son baiser est resté très chaste mais il m'a retournée. Je mets quelques minutes à réagir quand sa main prend la mienne pour me guider dehors.

Nous optons pour un hot-dog bien garni que nous mangeons sur le banc d'un square. L'ambiance est toujours aussi détendue.  
C'est à ce moment que j'ai réalisé que j'étais perdue. Au moment où le doigt d'Edward passe sur ma lèvre pour y recueillir une goutte de sauce qui s'y est attardée. Au moment où il met ce même doigt sur sa langue pour lécher la même sauce qui une seconde plus tôt était sur ma bouche.  
Il faut que je le retienne, la soirée ne peut pas se finir ainsi.

\- Il se fait tard. Veux-tu que je te raccompagne ?

\- Non !

Ma réponse est trop spontanée, je dois me reprendre.

\- Enfin, oui… il se fait tard. Nous devrions rentrer.

Je me résigne dans la douleur. Je ne lui proposerai pas un dernier verre, trop honteuse du capharnaüm qui règne dans mon appartement.

Nous marchons lentement, peu pressés de terminer notre rencontre.  
L'atmosphère sans être lourde est plus chargée. Nous sommes moins bavards et moins enjoués.  
Je suis déçue, la magie va se faner et je ne trouve aucune façon de la prolonger.

Arrivés devant la porte de mon immeuble, Edward face à moi, prend mes mains dans les siennes.

\- Je me répète mais j'ai passé une excellente soirée. J'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir rencontré.

Son air un peu penaud m'attendrit. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est si intimidé par moi.

\- Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré Edward. Je ne pensais pas qu'un speed dating puisse être si… gai, souris-je.

\- Je voudrais te revoir.

\- Et j'en serai ravie.

Ses yeux croisent les miens et mon monde se concentre sur ses pupilles séduisantes.  
Je lis une certaine ferveur sur son visage quand il l'approche du mien. Je retiens un gémissement tant l'attente est longue et me torture.  
Enfin, avec une lenteur ridicule, ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Aussitôt, ma main trouve sa place sur sa poitrine, au-dessus de son cœur que je sens battre sous ma paume. L'instant est sublime, la passion mesurée et encore timide mais son baiser réveille en moi un feu que je croyais mort et définitivement enterré. Quelque chose d'ancien et de nouveau s'anime dans mes tripes.

Je le veux et je veux être sienne. Cette idée s'impose sans aucun doute.

Je sens une fraîcheur humide sur mon front, puis sur ma joue.  
Nous nous séparons et regardons la neige tomber. J'ai la sensation d'être dans un rêve. Edward me serre, mon dos contre son torse, ses bras autour de moi et nous observons les minuscules flocons virevolter sous la lumière diffuse des lampadaires.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu me fais Bella, chuchote-t-il dans mes cheveux. J'ai vraiment besoin de te revoir.

Je passe mes mains sur ses bras, trop émue et enthousiaste pour former une réponse cohérente.

Il guide mon visage vers le sien pour un autre baiser. Il reste sage mais son intensité n'en ai pas moindre.

Puis nous échangeons nos numéros.  
Edward reste à distance, il met les mains dans ses poches, me lance un dernier sourire en coin craquant et se détourne.  
Je l'observe partir d'un pas lent. Il se retourne et me fait un petit signe d'adieu.  
Ma poitrine se serre de joie et de déception.

Je fouille mon sac pour trouver mes clés quand j'entends qu'on court sur le trottoir. Il revient !

\- Juste une dernière question…

Il semble un peu gêné.

\- Sherlock Holmes est de retour ?

Je ris, trop heureuse de son retour improvisé.

\- Oui, il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut dire mais j'attends patiemment qu'il se décide.

\- Pourquoi ne m'invites-tu pas à monter ?

Son regard est curieux et espiègle. Il est évident que tous les événements de la soirée m'enjoignent à l'inviter. Je ne peux pas lui avouer que mon appartement est sens dessus dessous !

\- Je n'ai rien à boire, hasarde-je.

\- Je n'ai pas soif, répond-il du tac au tac en se rapprochant.

Portée par l'atmosphère ensorcelante qu'il dégage je me lâche.

\- Je vis dans un bordel innommable.

\- Je fermerai les yeux.

Sur ce, sa bouche s'empare de la mienne avec une ferveur fiévreuse. Il pose ses mains sur mes joues et j'approfondis le baiser trop enjouée et affamée.  
Mon esprit a la bonne idée de ne pas m'abandonner et je cherche de nouveau les clés perdues dans les méandres de mon sac.  
Ses mains agrippent ma taille et je m'accroche à son cou, délaissant le sac. Je suis délicieusement coincée entre la porte et son torse. Ma jambe remonte sur sa hanche sans mon consentement. La chaleur de sa langue sur la mienne, son odeur douce et masculine, ses mains vigoureuses me font perdre la tête.

\- Bella, parvient-il à articuler. Ouvre cette porte…

Une de mes mains quitte sa nuque et tombe par miracle sur les clés. J'ouvre difficilement et c'est toujours enlacés et fébriles que nous rejoignons l'ascenseur.  
Les portes coulissent immédiatement et les rôles s'inversent. Il est contre le mur, moi sur lui.  
Je défais la fermeture de son manteau et passe mes mains sur son ventre. J'ai besoin de le toucher, de sentir sa peau nue. Ses muscles fins roulent sous mes doigts et je geins de contentement. Un grognement étouffé par ma bouche lui échappe quand je m'attaque à sa ceinture.  
Il empoigne mes épaules et me colle contre la paroi opposée. A son tour, il défait les boutons de mon vêtement, soulève mon pull et s'agenouille. Il embrasse mon ventre, lèche, suçote et je me sens partir. Une de ses mains vient malaxer mon sein, j'agrippe ses cheveux pour l'encourager. Mon sexe devient moite, la tête me tourne agréablement, mes doigts se perdent dans ses mèches épaisses et généreuses. Il détache un bouton de mon jean et je ne sais plus si je dois me laisser faire ou l'arrêter. Le fait d'être dans un endroit public est excitant au possible mais il s'agit de l'ascenseur de mon appartement, j'en mourrai de honte si quelqu'un nous trouvait.  
Je n'ai pas le temps de me décider que sa bouche embrasse mon pubis par-dessus le tissu fin de mon sous-vêtement. Je soupire de contentement, de bien-être. Cet homme n'est pas humain, trop beau, trop charmant, trop doué !  
Les portes s'ouvrent et je sursaute, arrachant la tête d'Edward de mon sexe au passage.  
Je reboutonne mon jean rapidement. Edward me soulève pour me prendre dans ses bras. Mes jambes se crochètent dans son dos. Il parait ne pas forcer et la sensation d'être si légère et protégée est divine.

\- Où habites-tu ?

\- Juste là.

Je retrouve les clés facilement cette fois et Edward me les prend des mains pour ouvrir lui-même.

Il dégage le passage avec fracas. Je crois qu'il balance les clés quelque part à l'intérieur et claque la porte avec son pied.  
Il me plaque contre le premier mur qu'il trouve et appuie son bassin contre le mien. Mon sexe s'électrise et mes soupirs se font plus bruyants.  
Il défait mes jambes doucement et ôte mon pull. Il immobilise mes poignets au-dessus de ma tête et dégrafe mon soutien-gorge. Il prend un de mes seins dans sa bouche alors que ses doigts s'occupent du deuxième. Il mordille mes tétons et le frémissement qu'il déclenche se répand jusque dans ma culotte.  
Enfin, il me débarrasse de mon jean et mon sous-vêtement dans le même temps et approche son nez de mon pubis.

\- J'en étais sûr, murmure-t-il.

Je ne sais pas de quoi il parle mais je veux qu'il continue. Sa voix fait frissonner tout mon corps. Il n'a pas encore touché mon sexe, il attend, hume et contemple.  
Puis ses mains remontent lentement sur mes cuisses. Ses pouces écartent mes chairs et doucement, sa langue commence à lécher. Mes soupirs sont aigus. Je relève ma jambe qu'il pose sur son épaule.  
Il accentue ses baisers et je sens son majeur à l'entrée de mon vagin. Spontanément, mon bassin bascule. Il capitule allègrement et son doigt s'enfonce en moi.  
Je vais jouir, je vais venir bientôt et fort. Je sens le plaisir se construire dans mon bas ventre grâce à lui. Je ne maitrise rien. Un deuxième doigt vient rejoindre le premier, sa langue joue avec mon clitoris de façon plus soutenue et j'explose. Ses doigts continue de s'agiter tandis qu'il se relève pour m'embrasser alors que je crie fort ma jouissance.

Essoufflée, je tente de reprendre contenance.  
Je sens les doigts d'Edward sortir de mon antre. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, il est en train de les sucer. Quand il a terminé, je les amène à ma bouche. Je les lèche à mon tour, de la base jusqu'au bout en ancrant mon regard au sien.

\- Encore, je murmure la voix rauque.

\- J'en étais sûr, chuchote-t-il.

Je ne sais toujours pas de quoi il parle mais sa voix résonne directement dans mon sexe qui palpite de nouveau.

Je le dirige sur le canapé où je le fais asseoir. Je prends place à califourchon sur lui. J'ôte son pull et commence à le caresser et à l'embrasser. Si j'en crois les gémissements qu'il exprime, mes initiatives lui plaisent. Je m'agenouille devant lui et avec une lenteur langoureuse, je défais un à un les boutons de son jean.  
Son regard est mystérieux et me trouble mais je ne m'arrête pas. Je fais descendre son jean et son boxer. Son sexe jaillit, long et épais, dur et tendu. Je lèche mes lèvres d'anticipation.

Il pose sa main sur mon épaule pour arrêter mon avancée.  
Il n'a pas besoin de parler, je comprends. Il me laisse le choix, je ne suis pas obligée de continuer.  
Je lui souris et ignore son geste pour me rapprocher de son membre appétissant.  
Je le lèche d'abord de bas en haut et je m'attarde sur son gland. Ses soupirs sont divins et me donnent encore plus envie de lui faire plaisir.  
Je l'engloutis. J'accélère, je ralentis. Il grogne. Puis je le prends de plus en plus fort. Je gémis en même temps et les vibrations de ma voix étouffée le font gémir en écho. Ses mains caressent mes cheveux sans me contraindre et j'aime ça.

Soudain, il attrape mon bras et m'ajuste sur ses genoux.  
Il me regarde avec ferveur et m'embrasse avec tendresse. Ses mains caressent mes joues, les miennes ses cheveux. Notre échange devient plus calme et tempéré mais pas dénué de désir, au contraire. La passion ne s'est pas apaisée mais s'est chargée d'un je-ne-sais-quoi de différent, de plus profond et sensuel.

Son doigt vient titiller mon clitoris doucement et glisse dans mon vagin. Mon bassin descend sur lui et je soupire de plaisir.

\- Plus, murmure-je.

Il prend mon téton en bouche et aspire durement. Un petit cri aigu m'échappe. Un deuxième doigt vient s'insinuer dans mon intimité et j'accélère le mouvement de mes reins.

\- Plus, me plains-je.

Il se redresse et saisit son sexe pour l'amener à l'entrée de mon antre.  
Je m'empale lentement sur lui. Nos gémissements se mêlent et emplissent la pièce.  
Il s'installe au bord du canapé et mes jambes se rejoignent dans son dos. Nos corps sont serrés l'un contre l'autre, sa bouche est sur mon cou, je lève la tête en arrière et bouge mes hanches en cadence.  
Je suis enivrée. Il est doux et ferme, galant et un brin dominateur, il est tout ce dont j'ai envie, tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

Le rythme de ses poussées s'accélère. Mes cris sont immaîtrisables, tout comme la chaleur qui se diffuse dans mes entrailles. Encore une fois, la jouissance est proche mais je veux qu'il m'accompagne.

\- Viens ! Couine-je. Maintenant !

Il accélère encore et se déverse en moi tandis que je vis le plus fabuleux des orgasmes. Pendant quelques minutes nous ne bougeons pas, essoufflés l'un et l'autre, incapables de se détacher.  
Puis il s'affale contre le canapé. Mon corps le suit.

\- Tout ce que je veux pour Noël c'est toi, murmure-t-il en souriant.

Je souris en retour mais je ne trouve pas les mots pour lui répondre.  
Trop exténuée, je cale ma tête contre son épaule et je m'endors au son des battements de son cœur, bercée par ses mains qui caressent mon dos et son odeur rassurante.

 **¤O¤O¤O¤**

Confidences pour les lectrices de "On n'est pas sérieux quand on a dix-sept ans" qui passeront ici :  
je suis tellement frustrée que Edward n'ai pas encore sauté sur Bella que j'avais envie d'une histoire comme celle-ci.  
Simple, légère, un peu guimauve j'avoue, mais c'est beau quand ils s'aiment : )  
J'ai pensé à vous ! Si vous êtes dans mon cas, vous aimerez peut-être cet OS...  
Bises!


End file.
